


Fated

by ayakocho



Series: seungchuchu week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Not Beta Read, One shot?, Seungchuchu Week, Soulmate AU, may consider developing further, sorry - Freeform, this is like extremely late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: "In this world, everyone had a soulmate, whether they knew it or not.Soulmates were connected by a red string, a “red string of fate” as most would call it, but people couldn’t see it.Most people, that is.There were a few exceptions to this rule.And one such exception was Phichit Chulanont."Cursed with the ability to see the red strings, Phichit has held back on love until he bumps into a beautiful stranger.





	Fated

In this world, everyone had a soulmate, whether they knew it or not.

Soulmates were connected by a red string, a “red string of fate” as most would call it, but people couldn’t see it.

Most people, that is. 

There were a few exceptions to this rule.

And one such exception was Phichit Chulanont.

You see, Phichit had been born with an unusual gift. The gift of being able to see everyone’s red strings except his own. And it was no more a gift than it was a curse.

Fate was ever changing. Soulmates weren’t fixed, they could change as one changed. One day a person might be linked to someone, and the next day their red string suddenly connects to someone else, not that they could see it happen. Soulmates were, in all senses of the word, partners whose souls complimented each other best. And as people changed, so did their souls. So it is no surprise that their soulmate changes as well.

Back to the case of Phichit, he had learnt from a young age how fickle fate was. 

As an easily excitable young kid, he tried to play matchmaker, doing anything and everything to connect two individuals linked by fate. However, his efforts had done more harm than good. There  _ was _ a reason why the strings were invisible to most people. None of the fated couples he helped stayed in a relationship with each other for long, most breaking up and their string changing to connect to someone else.

Phichit had learnt, after a few failed attempts, that fate was not to be tampered with, and that he should just leave fate to its own devices.

But that didn't mean he gave up using his gift entirely. 

“Hey Yuuri. I bet 50 bucks that that those two over there will get together by the end of the year.”

“They look like they don't even know each other. How are you so sure?”

“Gut feeling.” 

Phichit grinned at Yuuri who just rolled his eyes. 

“I also bet my position as best man at your wedding that Viktor is going to ask you on a date within the week.”

This caused Yuuri to choke on his iced mocha and go into a coughing fit. 

“Phichit! Viktor and I have never even spoken to each other!”

“Not exactly. There  _ was _ that freshman welcoming party…”

“You promised to never speak of it again.”

“Oops. Okay but just wait Yuuri! He's going to ask you out very soon!”

Yuuri simply sighed and continued to sip on his drink. 

“How are you so sure?” Yuuri asked softly, eyes hopeful. 

“Like I said, gut feeling.”

Yuuri sighed again. 

“Also I can see him looking at you from his table over there and if that isn't a man in love.”

“What?!”

* * *

 

 

And just as he predicted, Viktor asked Yuuri out on a dinner date 2 days later. 

After sending his friend off and wishing him a good time at his date, Phichit lay on the couch, scrolling through his phone. There wasn't anything interesting happening online at the moment, and he didn't feel like doing his homework or watching TV. 

Sighing, Phichit got up and got dressed. Better to go out and get dinner while he still had the motivation to move. 

As Phichit walked on the streets, he thought about what it would be like to be on a date. And no, he was not jealous of Yuuri. Yuuri and Viktor were soulmates and they deserved to be together. 

Candlelight dinner. A romantic walk in the park. Cuddles in bed. Coming home to a home cooked meal. 

Oh how he wished he had the chance to experience that. But his gift, the ability to see those damn red strings, held him back. 

He couldn't bear to date someone who had a soulmate elsewhere. It just felt wrong, and he knew their relationship wouldn't last. He would be too bothered by that damned string to commit. 

So for the past 20 years, Phichit had been alone. He still had his family and friends of course, but he lacked an essential piece of his life and love that was his soulmate. 

Lost in his thoughts, Phichit didn't notice the other person turning the corner until it was too late. The two collided and a hot liquid splashed onto Phichit's jacket. 

It took a few seconds for Phichit to process what had actually happened, but when he did he quickly looked up at the stranger he had collided with, apology on the tip of his tongue. And oh was that a mistake. 

The stranger was unmistakably handsome. (Oh those eyebrows!)

“Hey. Watch where you're going.”

And rude. 

Phichit did his best to apologize in coherent sentences.

“I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll buy you a new cup of coffee…” Phichit’s voice trailed off as he glanced at the stranger's hand and noticed the red string that faded to nothing right in front of him.

Could he possibly be…?

The stranger's eyes darted to his watch. “No. I do not have any more time to waste. Your apology will do and you have already given it.”  

“Oh, I see.” Phichit smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that he had caused so much trouble for this stranger. And then in what he would think back and say was the smoothest he had ever been in his life, “Hey! Maybe we can exchange numbers. So I can treat you to coffee to make up for this some time when you're free?”

The stranger sighed as Phichit offered him his phone, but still took it and quickly keyed in his number. 

“Can I go now.”

“Uh yea. Sorry for holding you up. And I'm really sorry about your coffee.” 

The stranger nodded and briskly walked off. 

Phichit watched him walk away, watched the red string tied to his left ring finger grow longer but still fade off halfway. It was unlike anything Phichit had seen. Normally, no matter how far one was from their soulmate, their red strings would not just fade off into nothing. And add to that the fact that Phichit couldn't see his own string...

“Oh my gosh.”

 

* * *

 

Phichit:

Hey! I'm the guy who bumped into you just now. 

My name's Phichit btw.

When are you free for coffee? 

I mean, to make up for the one I caused you to spill.

Which I am still very sorry about. 

 

Beautiful stranger:

Seung Gil.

I'm free next Saturday afternoon.

Also, please do not spam my phone with messages. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do comment if you feel anything is weird!
> 
> I know this is like a super late submission but I've been too busy lately to write much. Between work and school, I've got only about 1 to 2 hours each day to write before I tire out. I'll try my best to complete the remaining days as soon as possible!


End file.
